The Horse Zodiac
by princebikky
Summary: hey this is a really go story i have had ppl emailing me not to stop keep goin with the chapters so i have 3 so fair and its about a new horse zodiac and his problems with Akito and now we know in the story he has a twin sister! and yuki is in love.
1. Ch 1 The birth and denial of the horse

The Horse Zodiac joins the Sohma Family Ch. 1 The birth and denial of the horse zodiac  
  
" Karamaru kneels at his wife Kiko's side"  
  
"Screams in pain" why is the child 2 months early "she screams out"  
  
"A red haired baby comes out and is handed to Kiko" " a big explosion and then the fog clears and a horse lay in Kiko's arms."  
  
"Kiko screams and throws the horse at her Karamaru"  
  
My son has the Sohma curse "cry's out Karamaru"  
  
(Hatori erases all the doctors' memories) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- (5 years later) (In the hospital)  
  
"Karamaru hugging Kurama" Kurama, they say if mommy forgets you she won't be sick no more. Let her forget you help me save her, I'll try and make up for mommy so I'll love you twice as much.  
  
Ok daddy, mommy can forget me "Kurama crying in his fathers arms"  
  
(At the Sohma Family House)  
  
"Hatori sitting in his chair" are you sure you want to forget your only child?  
  
"Kurama peeking into the room"  
  
Everyday I regret giving birth to that freak that came out of me, I want to forget that FREAK! "Screamed Kiko"  
  
Fine then, I will erase your memories "Hatori placed his hands over her eyes"  
  
NO! Mommy you promised me you would love me no matter what! " Kurama screamed while running up to his mother"  
  
" Kiko slapped Kurama across the face" I never loved you, you demon child!  
  
"Hatori removed his hands and her memories were gone"  
  
"Karamaru came into the room and picked Kiko up" Hatori I have asked Akito he says for you to find a home for Kurama. " Took one last look at his son and left"  
  
"Kurama was hiding in the corner crying" 


	2. Ch2 The new father of the horse and the ...

(11 years later) Ch.2 The new father of the horse, and The Akito problem (FLASHBACK) "Putting Kurama's belt on tight" now remember Kurama call him Master Kazuma, ok?  
  
Ok "smiles Kurama"  
  
" Hatori says to his self" I can't believe Kurama's first day of self- defense  
  
Daddy will I get strong if Master teaches me? "Asks young Kurama"  
  
Sure if you try hard and listen to Master you'll be well strong "says Hatori"  
  
(FLASH BACK OVER) (Back to high school class)  
  
King Kurama "said a small voice"  
  
"Wakes up from his thoughts" yes? "Sees a girl looking at him"  
  
I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend "the girl blushing heavily"  
  
"Kurama looks down at the ground" I'm sorry I'm not ready for a relation ship, I guess you could say.  
  
" The young girl starting to cry" but your so nice to me and I thought you were hinting something.  
  
" Sighing" I'm sorry if it looked like I was hinting something, I wasn't.sorry  
  
"Gets up and walks outside, sees Yuki and Kyo and Tohru" Hey guys!  
  
Hello Kurama! "Smiles Tohru"  
  
Hey cutie "a voice behind Kurama, says"  
  
"Turns around and sees Uo-chan" "smiles" hi Uo-Chan  
  
"Smiles at Kurama" you know Kurama my real name is Arisa "acts like she is hinting something"  
  
WHY ARE YOU SO NICE TO HIM, WHEN YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH TO ME! "Screams Kyo"  
  
Shut up orange top "yells Uo"  
  
Well I think this is going well "sighs Yuki"  
  
Yay "shrugs Kurama"  
  
(BELL RINGS)  
  
Finally school is over " Kyo starts running home"  
  
Would you mind if I came home with you "says Kurama"  
  
Why? "Asks Yuki"  
  
I want to stay away from Akito "says Kurama hiding his eyes"  
  
DID AKITO DO SOMETHING TO YOU? "Tohru asks upset"  
  
I don't want to talk about it "following Kyo"  
  
Welcome home guys "smiles Shigure" Oh hello Kurama, it been along time  
  
Yes it has Shigure "says Kurama"  
  
I should call Hatori and tell him you're here, you know Kurama he worries about you "walking to the phone"  
  
I know he worries, go ahead and call him "sighs, and follows Yuki upstairs to his room"  
  
"Yuki closes his door" what's wrong Kurama?  
  
Its Akito "hides his eyes"  
  
What did Akito do to you? "Upset Yuki"  
  
He found out I have feelings for Haru, and he has feelings back. So Akito said if I needed love I could just get it from him. "Takes a pause letting his words sink in" Then he took me into his room and raped me "starts crying"  
  
"Yuki starts to remember what Akito did to him and then snaps out of it" has he bothered you since that last?  
  
He rapes me every night, and he said if I told Hatori, he would take me away from Hatori "cries out Kurama"  
  
Akito is evil! "Yells out Yuki"  
  
I know "says Kurama" Kurama.phone call "Shigure yells"  
  
"Stares at the door" he wouldn't call here would he Yuki?  
  
I don't know " says Yuki"  
  
"Walks down the stairs to the phone, puts the phone up to his ear" hello  
  
Kurama, why didn't you come home? "Says a voice over the phone"  
  
A..K..I..T..O, I wanted to talk to Yuki and Kyo "chokes out, his words"  
  
He haven't told them our little secret have you "says Akito  
  
READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS! AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!  
  
Yes I know my story beginning sounds a lot like momiji, but don't worry it gets better! And I know about rin the horse sohma, but since she isn't in the anime show I can make my own character! Yay for daydreaming! 


	3. Ch 3 Akito’s family whore and the twin o...

Ch. 3 Akito's family whore and the twin of the horse.  
  
"Kurama, still on the phone with Akito" no Akito, I haven't told anyone, "choking out his words"  
  
I'll tell Hatori to come get you, "Akito trying to keep his voice done since he was pissed"  
  
I'll wait here Akito, "Kurama, hanged up the phone grabbed his bag and said goodbye to everyone" "ran out the door, headed for the mountains" I have to find Kazuma.  
  
(Couple of months later)  
  
(Yuki and Kyo and Tohru walking home after school)  
  
I have never seen Hatori so upset, "Yuki, sighing"  
  
Why did Kurama run away? "Kyo smirking"  
  
Akito was raping him "Yuki frowning as he said it"  
  
Man, I would runaway also if Akito did that to me " Tohru said"  
  
Who the hell is that? "Kyo pointed to a dirty red haired guy sitting on Shigure's porch"  
  
Kurama? "Said Tohru"  
  
"Kurama looked up with a dirty face" hey guys did you miss me?  
  
"Yuki dropped his bag and ran to Kurama" Kurama "the words escaped from his mouth"  
  
Yuki? "Kurama locked in a hug by Yuki"  
  
Where did you go? "Yuki said upset"  
  
Yuki I wanted to get stronger so I went to the mountains to find master "Kurama, having his arms around Yuki"  
  
"Shigure opened the door" what's with the commotion? "Looking down at Kurama and Yuki" Ooooooooooo, Yuki I didn't know you liked Kurama so much "laughing"  
  
Shut up Shigure "Yuki snapped at Shigure" Kurama is going to live with us from now on.  
  
That's fine, should I call Hatori? "Shigure still laughing"  
  
No, don't, not yet, I don't want him to tell Akito "Kurama said" (Few days later)  
  
"Knock at the door"  
  
Hey guys somebody here "Tohru yelled out, opened the door"  
  
HI! "Smiled Mizuho"  
  
Oh Hello "smiled Tohru" are you a member of the Zodiac?  
  
Who is it Tohru? "Asked Yuki "looking up from his magazine"  
  
Yuki is that you! "Smiled Mizuho"  
  
Mizuho? "Dropped his paper and ran to her, warped his arms around her"  
  
HEY GUYS I COULD USE OF SOME MORE REVIEWS! THANKS FOR THE PERSON WHO E- MAILED ME ASKING FOR ME TO KEEP THIS STORYING GOING. I'LL TRY TO KEEP THE CHAPTERS COMING! :P 


End file.
